Bends Zee Knees
by Steed73
Summary: On a romantic getaway with Audrey in Switzerland, Richard comes across a long lost relative, but is it a coincidence or is there an ulterior motive. Richard and Audrey investigate but are they ready for what they find.
1. Chapter 1

Opening their bedroom door Richard found Audrey awake and reading, smiling he closed the door behind him. Hearing the door close Audrey looked up from her book to see her husband "Hello darling, had a good day?"

Flopping down face first on the bed Richard sighed "Yes, the new Managing Director is working out very well".

Snuggling up to Audrey he rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arm across her middle before he closed his eyes "I"m so tired"

Dropping her book to the floor Audrey wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers across his cheek up into his hair. Running her fingers through his thick locks she slid her nails over his scalp, trying to relax him.

"You've been working too hard darling" She kissed his forehead.

"mmm"

Chuckling she nudged him with her shoulder to get him to move so he could change for bed "Richard come on you can't sleep in your suit, you'll be so uncomfortable, darling"

"Not if you're holding me" he mumbled into her chest. Deciding to let him be for the moment, Audrey thought now was the time to bring up an idea she had, one that she hoped he would approve of.

"Darling…Now everything with the business is sorted I think we should have a holiday"

"Mmm, that sounds nice" Richard snuggled closer to her.

"Perhaps we can go on that skiing trip you promised me before you broke your leg" When he didn't reply Audrey look down at the top of his head, where it rested on her chest.

"Richard?…Darling?" Sighing she realized he had fallen asleep, oh he was going to be sore in the morning sleeping like this but she didn't have the heart to wake him. She reached up to turn the bedside lamp off and then settled down to sleep, kissing his head before closing her eyes "Sleep well my darling".

The next morning Richard was in the shower when Brabinger brought them their breakfast. They rarely had breakfast in bed but after Richard getting in late last night she decided that enjoying breakfast with him in their room was just what was needed.

"Thank you Brabinger, that will be all"

"Very good Madam" Nodding he closed the door as he left.

"Richard, breakfast darling" Audrey called through the bathroom door.

"Coming darling" She heard the shower shut off and the door opened to reveal her husband with just a towel wrapped around his waist water still clinging to his chest.

Richard saw the breakfast tray on the bed full of croissants and fruit "That looks good"

Looking her husband up and down from her position on the bed Audrey couldn't help but notice how good he looked this morning "mmm…so do you"

Richards' eyebrows rose, grinning he seated himself next to her leaning back against the headboard he reached up to stroke her cheek and kissed her, savoring the taste of strawberries and Audrey's own unique flavor.

Returning to eating her breakfast she passed him a bowl of fruit "Brabinger is making the arrangements for our little getaway"

"Oh, yes you said last night about a holiday, where are we going then?"

"Zermatt darling, it's so beautiful there and the ski slopes are very good" Richard tried to think how he was going to get out of going skiing without letting on he couldn't ski.

"You can show me how good you are" Audrey smiled at him.

"Last time I was on skis it didn't work out so well you know" racking his brain he knew there was no way out, so he decided to come clean "Look, Audrey...I may have over exaggerated my skills when it comes to skiing, you see apart from the hills here at Grantleigh I've…I've never been on skis in my life"

Audrey couldn't hold her laugh in anymore "I know darling, but don't worry I'm going to teach you"

"What, how did you know?"

Taking his empty bowl and placing it with hers on the tray she placed it on the bedside table then she took his hand in hers as she explained "I saw you practicing with Ned when he was pulling you up the hill with the tractor"

"You never said anything"

Audrey shrugged her shoulders "I thought it would be fun to teach you, but I never got the chance, now I can put that right"

"But won't you be bored on the beginner slopes with me?" He wanted her to have a relaxing break not have to have to spend all her time teaching him to ski.

"No darling, I want to spend time with you, and teaching you something new will be so much fun. Remember bends zee knees.

Laughing Richard pulled her down the bed, leaning over her he whispered "Perhaps I can teach you something new too"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "mmm…like what darling"

Placing his lips next to her ear he whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear.

Audrey's eyes widened when she head what he said "Richard!"

He silenced her with his lips on hers. She held the back of his head, her fingers slipping into his hair "Darling...we...haven't...got...time..." she said between kisses.

Richard moved his kisses to her throat "We have plenty of time darling, Brabinger is making all the arrangements isn't he?"

He felt her nod, "So that means I can have your undivided attention" he kissed his way up to her lips, Audrey ran a hand down his back and along his ribs to the front of the towel still wrapped around his waist, with a quick tug it fell away, leaving only the pajama top of his she was wearing between them. Richard pulled the offending item over her head and threw it off the bed, gently he moved over her, Audrey parted her legs letting him settle there as he trailed kisses down her throat, to her chest, then each breast.

"Oh, darling" she sighed gripping his hair tightly.

Brabinger was just about to knock on the couples bedroom door to retrieve the tray when he heard moans and groans coming from inside. Rolling his eyes he moved away from the door and back downstairs, the breakfast tray could stay where it was, he wouldn't interrupt them.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey breezed into Richard's study that afternoon after finalising the details of their getaway, as a wedding present she had had this room completely redecorated for him. His desk now stood in front of the window and dark wooden bookshelves lined the walls. "Everything is organised darling, we leave the day after tomorrow."

Richard got up from his desk, moving to stand in front of his wife "that's marvellous darling, I can't wait to be alone with you"

He brought his hands up to rest on her hips, Audrey smiled running her hands up his chest to his shoulders coming to rest in his hair "We're all alone now darling, everyone's out it's just you and me"

Richard raised his eyebrows, surely she didn't mean they could make love in here did she, even before they were married he'd had a fantasy of taking her in here when she came to complain about something he had done, "Darling you don't mean we...well...that we..."

Audrey put her finger over his lips "Why not darling, there's nobody about" She turned and stepped back, holding on to his lapels forcing him to move forward with her until she felt the desk behind her.

She moved her hands from his lapels to wrap around his neck, Richard ran his hands that rested on her back down to her bottom lifting her onto his desk. Audrey opened her legs letting him stand between them, he ground his hips against hers giving her the friction they both craved.

Richard slid his hands down her thighs, then pulled her skirt up to her waist where his fingertips found the top of her underwear. He pulled them from her waist and down her legs. Moving back to stand between her legs his lips caressed her throat, as she ran her hands up his chest under his jacket pushing it of his shoulders and to the floor.

Her hands undid the button of his trousers, then slid the zipper down carefully over his growing erection. Moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers she pushed them down enough to free him, grabbing his hips she pulled him to her. Grasping his hair she pulled him from her throat to kiss her lips.

Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist, they both groaned when Richard's hardened member brushed against her sensitive bud. Not being able to wait any longer she reached between them grasping him in her hand, positioning his tip at her entrance, with one swift thrust he entered her.

At the feel of him sliding into her Audrey threw her head back, holding on to his shoulders tightly as he moved in and out of her. Richard brought one of his hands to the back of her head pulling her to him, reating his forehead on hers.

He began to move faster against her, now holding her hips with both his hands, Audrey moaned at the quickened pace and grasped his neck, bringing his lips to hers in a heated open mouthed kiss.

Richard kept up this fast rhythm, the sound of there bodies coming together had him in a frenzy, breaking the kiss Audrey gasped for air clinging to his shoulders, she buried her face in his neck muffling her cries of pleasure "Oh Richard...Yes...don't stop Darling..."

Audrey felt herself nearing the edge of release, lifting her head from his shoulder she claimed his lips, Richard moaned into her mouth, feeling himself lose control. Tearing his mouth from hers he cried out her name as his body shuddered, spilling deep inside her.

Audrey felt him lose his rhythm as he climaxed, the delicious feeling of him filling her with his seed sent her over the edge into an intense orgasm. Richard kept moving against her trying to prolong her pleasure, finally stilling he stayed deep inside her feeling her squeeze him as small aftershocks from her orgasm continued, slowing his movements he rested his forehead against hers.

Richard tried to catch his breath "Wow, that was...wow"

"Mmm I agree darling"

"I can't believe we just made love in my study, you never cease to surprise me darling" He panted

Audrey smiled "What can I say darling, you bring out my adventurous side"


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived in Zermatt a few hours earlier and to his surprise, Audrey had arranged for them to have a private cabin complete with hot tub, something he was hoping to persuade her to try out later.

Sitting in the living room of the cabin waiting for her to finish dressing so they could go to dinner Richard thought how lucky he was to have her. Not only did she love him with a fierce passion he'd never experienced before she'd also encouraged him to keep his business, had helped him to see that he didn't need to be a slave to it and could have a good work-life balance. She was a marvel.

The object of his thoughts appeared from the bedroom moments later, wearing a low cut red dress, that hugged her in all the right places.

Standing from his chair Richard was in awe of her, he felt his trousers tighten at the sight of her, god she made him want to take her right now, she looked breathtaking, but his mouth wouldn't work, he couldn't get the words out to tell her.

Audrey came to stand in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing him closer to her, feeling his arousal against her.

"Well darling, I don't need to ask if you approve of my dress" she teased

Finally, Richard found his voice "You look absolutely breathtaking darling" resting his hands on her waist he leaned in and kissed her.

Audrey ran a hand from his back to his bottom, squeezing it and bringing him even closer. Richard groaned into her mouth, with great reluctance he broke the kiss, resting his forhead on hers.

"Darling if we don't go now, we won't be eating tonight" he breathed

"Alright, we'll go and have dinner, but I think we should have dessert here, don't you darling"

"Oh yes I think that's a marvelous idea darling"

Walking back to the cabin after dinner their hands entwined they talked about the skiing lesson Audrey had planned for tomorrow and how nice dinner had been. Reaching the door, Richard let Audrey in and then took her wrap. She opened the door to the living room waiting for Richard to enter behind her. She pounced on him the moment he closed the door, wrapping her hands around his neck, her mouth finding his.

Richard pulled her against him, turning them around and pushing Audrey against the door, pressing his body more firmly against her, groaning as her tongue found his.

Richard kissed down her neck as Audrey treaded her fingers through his hair gasping as he sucked on her collar bone. He moved his lips back up her throat, then to her lips sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Tracing his hands down her hips to the back of her thighs Richard lifted Audrey into his arms, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Turning away from the door Richard navigated his way down the hall to their bedroom stopping by the entrance he pressed her against the wall, letting her feel what she did to him as he moved his tongue against hers deepening the kiss.

Pushing back from the wall he continued into their bedroom, lowering her to the floor by the bed, his hand found the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down. Audrey slipped his jacket off and pulled the end of his bow tie before starting to undo the buttons of his shirt, then pushing it off his shoulders.

Her hands traced his stomach before moving lower to his belt, Richard stepped back from her and removed her dress and underwear. Seeing her standing there in all her naked beauty had Richard quickly moving to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, then he picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed.

Climbing on top of her he gently parted her legs, trailing kisses down her throat to her chest then moving lower to her stomach.

Audrey pulled her legs up pressing her feet into the mattress opening herself up to him, "Touch me darling" she whispered.

Richard opened her folds, his thumb stroking her gently, he moved his fingers down and stroked around her opening.

Audrey closed her eyes and gripped the pillow, sliding his hands beneath her Richard lifted her hips, bringing his mouth down to her mound his tongue teasing her sensitive folds. "Oh Richard" she breathed.

Letting go of her hips he kept his mouth on her, then pressed a finger into her opening. Audrey gasped at the sensation and bucked her hips, he added another finger making her back arch in pleasure.

He moved his fingers in and out of her faster while swirling his tongue around her clit. Audrey cried out as she convulsed around his fingers, he slowed his movements bringing her down gently, removing his hand then moving back up her body to her lips taking them in a deep kiss.

Tasting herself on his tongue and the feeling of him hard against her stomach had her aroused again, "Richard, Darling, please"

Knowing exactly what she wanted Richard wasted no time in positioning himself at her entrance and sliding into her, Audrey wrapped her arms around him, moaning at the amazing feeling of completion she felt, hooking her legs around his waist, Audrey welcomed him as he pushed into her hard and fast.

Richard was so aroused he knew he wouldn't last much longer, thrusting into her one last time he came inside her, panting as he collapsed against her. Wanting her to experience more pleasure his moved his hand down to where they were joined, moving his fingers over her slowly, moving his cock in and out of her, she came undone.

Not wanting to crush her, Richard went to move off of her but she held him tight and whispered to him "Not yet darling, stay a little longer I want to feel you"

Richard replied by giving her a series of slow languid kisses, before finally easing out of her, gathering her against his side they both fell into a peaceful sleep


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright Richard" Audrey asked looking back at him as they walked to the ski slopes.

Richard didn't answer his heart had started beating rapidly as they got closer to the slopes. She had seemed so excited to teach him how to ski, but how could he tell her he was scared.

When he didn't answer Audrey stopped and walked back to him. "Darling, what's wrong?" She reached out and touched his cheek.

"I...I...I'm scared," Richard whispered feeling stupid.

Audrey brought her other hand up to cup his face, "Darling I'd be surprised if you weren't, the last time you were on skis you broke your leg. But just remember this time I'm with you and I won't let anything happen to you." She then leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

Richard smiled at her, Audrey reached for his hand squeezing it "shall we go?" She asked him.

"I'll go anywhere with you darling"

Audrey spent an hour teaching Richard the basics, before he was ready to go down a bigger slope on his own.

Standing at the top Richard leaned his weight forward and started to move, Audrey was right behind him making sure he was alright. Suprising even himself when he managed to keep his balance and felt comfortable going faster.

Coming up beside him, Audrey beamed at him "You're doing so well darling."

Richard nodded at her, trying to keep his focus. Making it to the bottom, he couldn't believe he had made it, without falling over. He removed his skis and took a deep breath of relief.

Audrey removed her skis and rushed up to him throwing her arms around his neck "Oh darling, you were brilliant, I'm so proud of you"

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her hair. Pulling back slightly he smiled at her "I have an amazing teacher"

They spent another couple of hours on the slopes, Richard getting better all the time, before making their way back to the cabin.

He had persuaded her to try out the hot tub, telling her it would warm then up and ease their tired muscles.

Richard relaxed in it, his arms resting on the sides, letting the warm jets sooth his aching muscles.

Hearing a noise he opened his eyes and saw his wife approaching him wearing a deep blue bikini. Audrey sat on the side of the hot tub with just her legs in the water, Richard moved over to her, placing his hands on either side of her legs.

"I don't think you need this darling" he said while moving a hand to her back undoing the string holding her bikini top up. He pulled the top from her arms, marvelling at the sight of her perfect breasts.

Moving his hands back to her waist he lifted her into the water, Audrey draped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them closer together.

She could feel his body reacting to her closeness through her bottoms and his trunks, placing her lips by his ear she whispered "take them off darling, I need you."

He wrapped one arm tighter around her waist, while his other hand slid her bottoms off, he then removed his trunks throwing them over the side of the hot tub.

Audrey nipped his ear with her teeth gently tugging the lobe "Take me darling" Audrey's voice was tight with arousal.

Slipping his arms underneath her he lifted her slightly before guiding her down onto him, she buried her face in his neck as he slipped inside her.

Wrapping his arms around her Richard set a steady rhythm, before he rotated his hips experimentally, causing Audrey to cry out suddenly in pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back "Yes darling, right there, don't stop…oh"

Richard pushed into her harder a groan escaping his throat as her teeth nipped his shoulder and he felt her body tightening around him, sending him over the edge into his own climax moments later.

Audrey was limp in his arms her head resting on his shoulder, both of them catching their breath. "I love you Audrey" he whispered, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

She kissed his neck then whispered "Darling, if you promise me a repeat performance, I think I could be persuaded to have one of these contraptions at home"

"I think we could arrange that my darling" Richard laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey had sent Richard out to get a bottle of wine, thinking it would be the perfect end to the day to share a glass, lounging in front of the fire.

Opening the door she walked out onto the veranda to see if she could see him, before her thoughts turned to the events of the day. They had spent the morning on the slopes before enjoying several hot chocolates in one of Zermatt's many cafes. After that they had changed and dined in a romantic little restaurant a short walk from their cabin. It had been a perfect day she thought.

Richard shivered a little from the cold, perhaps he shouldn't have gone out in just his suit he thought to himself. The bar was only down the road so he decided a coat was not needed especially when Audrey was waiting to warm him up.

He spotted Audrey on the veranda of their cabin waiting for him, completely focused on her he didn't see the gentleman in front of him, bumping into him with a thud.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" Richard reached for the old mans elbows to stop him falling over. Regaining his balance the man looked up "No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was..."

All of a sudden the man seemed to become very anxious "Excuse me I must go"

As the man looked up Richard couldn't believe what he was seeing but before he could say anything the man was gone.

Richard called after him "Wait, hey wait" But it was too late the man had disappeared around the corner.

Audrey came down the steps of the cabin, she too had seen the mans face "Darling that man, he looked like..."

Richard nodded "My father...he looked like the photo of my father"

Audrey ran her hand down his arm, before reaching for his hand "It must be a coincidence"

"Yes, yes it must be, come on let's go inside, it's cold out here" he said pulling her up the steps and back inside.

Audrey noticed her husbands troubled expression "Darling? Are you alright?" Her words laced with concern

Richard sighed "It's just, he looked exactly like him"

"But your father died years ago, it can't be him darling"

"I know that Audrey, I'm not a fool" he snapped at her.

Regretting it instantly he was just about to apologise when she stormed out of the room into the kitchen.

He quickly went after her catching her hand and pulling her to a stop, "No wait, Audrey, darling, I'm sorry"

Audrey ripped her hand from his "Let go of me Richard" she went to the cabinets in the kitchen, reaching up to get a glass.

Richard knew he shouldn't of snapped at her, coming up behind her he put his hands on her hips, "Darling?" when she didn't acknowledge him he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing himself against her back and kissed her neck before resting his lips there "Darling...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, please darling, please forgive me."

Audrey knew he hadn't meant to speak to her like that, she couldn't stay mad at him when he held her so tenderly "I forgive you darling".

Richard hugged her tighter, relieved she had forgiven him for his outburst. She placed her hands on his that were still around heR, rubbing his knuckles.

"Talk to me Richard, What are you thinking?"

He sighed "I know how this is going to sound, but something about that man is very familiar and I don't just mean his face, it's like I've met him before"

Audrey turned in his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck "Could you have met him when you were a boy, that would explain the familiar feeling you have, perhaps we should phone your mother, maybe she can shed some light on this"

Richard nodded "That's a good idea darling"

Audrey rested her forehead on his their breath mingled before Richard tentatively touched his lips to hers.

Ten minutes later and Richard was sat on the settee talking to his mother when Audrey brought their glasses of wine in, handing one to hI'm as she sat down next to him.

"Yes Mother...I will Mother...goodbye Mother" putting the phone down Richard took a sip of his wine.

"Well darling, what did she say" Audrey asked

"It turns out that my father had a younger brother called Syzmon, he disappeared shortly after my father died, mother never saw him again, no one knows what happened to him, apparently he was involved with some shady characters, one day he was there, the next he was gone".

Audrey was intrigued "So that man could very well be your long lost Uncle"

"It seems he could be, yes, but what's he doing in Switzerland and they way he looked at me, I'm sure he knew who I was."

"From the photos I've seen of your father you do have your similar features darling,perhaps he did recognise who you were. Do you want to see if we can find him, I'm sure people here know where he's staying"

Richard thought this was a long shot.

"But we don't even know if he's still using the same name"

"No but we know what he looks like, most of the people here come every year, they'll notice someone who's not a regular, if you want to find him it's worth a try"

"I don't even know what I'm going to say to him, what if he doesn't want to see me and what if he's still involved with these shady characters"

Audrey sighed "It's up to you darling, if you want to find him I'll help you"

"Thank you Audrey, I'll think about it tonight and make my mind up in the morning"

Getting up from the settee Audrey went to turn the radio on, a slow song she recognised was playing, Wonderful Tonight. Audrey wasn't that keen on modern pop music but Richard had introduced her to some artists he thought she would like and she found herself listening to the radio more often now.

"Dance with me" she said reaching her hands out to him.

Richard stood from the settee and grasped her hands placing one on his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist tacking her other hand and holding it against his chest, swaving to the soft music.

He rested his cheek against hers enjoying the feel of her in his arms "I love dancing with you darling, that night on the patio at the lodge, holding you in my arms that was the happiest I'd felt in a long time"

Audrey kissed his ear "It was the same for me darling, you were and still are my Prince Charming "

Richard chuckled "I love the other things we do now of course, but dancing with you like this, there is something so intimate about it"

Audrey let go of his hand and wrapped both her arms around his neck pulling him tighter against her, their cheeks still pressed together.

Richard now with both arms around her waist started to sing along to the song his breath tickling her ear.

"Mmm" Audrey snuggled closer to him

Richard loved how she felt pressed against him like this, they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Looking into the cabin from his vantage point across the road the man smiled at the couple dancing, they looked so happy. Seeing Bedrich as a grown man had been a shock, he wanted to stay and talk to the boy but his current circumstances meant it could put Bedrich and his wife in danger. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he turned and walked down the hill.


End file.
